In the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a cleaning blade type as a cleaning means for removing, in order to repetitively use the image bearing member, the developer remaining on the image bearing member after transferring a developer image from the image bearing member onto a recording material (medium) has been known.
The cleaning blade cleaning type is a method in which a blade having elasticity is contacted to the surface of the image bearing member at a predetermined pressure to remove the developer from the surface of the image bearing member.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A) 2002-341721, the cleaning member has a structure in which a blade is mounted by molding at an end of a metal plate as a supporting member. Further, the metal plate is secured to a frame by a screw or the like to fix the cleaning member, so that the cleaning member is contacted to the surface of the image bearing member at the predetermined pressure.
However, the image forming apparatus such as the printer tends to be downsized, increased in speed and improved in image quality with popularization thereof. When the image forming apparatus is downsized, a size of the image bearing member becomes small. Further, by the speed-up, the image bearing member is quickly rotated. That is, the blade contacted to the image bearing member surface repetitively slides on the image bearing member surface at high speed. Then, a temperature of the blade itself is increased, so that hardness of the blade is decreased. As a result, a frictional force between the image bearing member surface and the blade is increased. Thus, there can arise a problem of an increase in driving torque for driving the image bearing member and turning-up of the blade. Further, in recent years, a spherical developer is used in order to improve the image quality. In this case, in order to remove the developer from the image bearing member surface, there is a need to increase a contact pressure of the blade to the image bearing member, thus constituting one of factors which accelerate the above-described problem.